


Recovering what was lost

by cheshire_smile_14



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of sexual asasult, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_smile_14/pseuds/cheshire_smile_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa made a bad decision months ago, now she thinks she can win again her ex lover. At the same time her best friend seems to be falling in love with a special someone, the world comes down when she discovers that both want the same woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So just a warning, English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake you found in here. Also I hope you enjoy this story, it´s my first so I´ll appreciate your comments and critics. Just be respectful. Thank you

Lexa knew she had fuck up.

Lexa knew she had made the wrong choice.

And now, Lexa was heartbroken………… again.

Everything had started the day of her first class on freshman year at collage. She had walked in, with her dark curly hair, dark skin and brilliant smile. Gorgeous as the sun. The sight of her had stolen Lexa’s breath. Before her, she didn’t believe in love at first sight, but that day, she knew she had met her soulmate. Costia Crew, her future wife.

The epic love story had only lasted for 3 years. They have being happy, perfect for each other. Or so Lexa thought. But apparently Costia had a different opinion. Because after that, one day, she simply told Lexa she was leaving, to pursue her dreams in California. She was offer a great work opportunity and although she said she love Lexa, she had to go. Leaving Lexa behind, Costia was gone and like a hurricane, the devastation left behind girl was astronomical. Lexa almost flunked school, from being top of the class she became the worst, always absent, crying. If it hadn’t being for the TA, Lexa would have lost the chance of a great future.

When she graduated and join the firm of Trikru and Associates, under the command of the amazing and scary lawyer Indra Gona.

Life was good, but not good enough. She had a career and a brilliant future, but her heart was in million pieces. That’s until she had a stupid mistake on the stairs, her heel slipped and she sprained her ankle. That day she was so pissed for missing the court case and seeing Indra tore apart so abusive asshole. But when the doctor enter and smile to her, say her name “Miss Woods” of such pink and kissable lips, Lexa was gone.

Like an angel, Clarke Griffin came from heaven and help her heal her broken heart, piece by piece. She was so gentle, so patient when Lexa told her to take it slow, not so serious relationship, just to have fun. Se treat Lexa as if she was a master piece of art. She took her out of the shadows and into the world. Clarke’s friends welcome her with open arms, and they became her family. She was getting better, starting to smile again, to run, to go out and have fun, Lexa was happy, not just good. And then she had to fuck up.

One day while working on court, she bump into a woman and spilled her coffee over her skirt, ready to yell, she almost choked when she saw Costia in front of her. She was back in town. And wanted to reconnect with Lexa. She could lied and said that she was pissed, that she say no and sent her away, truth was, her heart bit faster, she blushed and mumble like a fifteen year old love-struck teenager and agree to coffee date next week. 

Costia wasn’t a woman to beat around the bush, she told Lexa that she wanted her back. Lexa didn’t say anything about Clarke. After all, what was there to say, they weren’t together, just fun, right?  
Coffee dates became regular, and Lexa start to remember why they worked so well, why she loved Costia so much. But she still go out with Clarke and her friends, she still kiss her and share bed. She never told Clarke about Costia. But the blonde started to notice that Lexa was more absent, texting while they were together, cancelling some dates. And then it blew up.  
After one hard day, Lexa and Costia were watching Netflix, that’s until the bell rang, thinking it was the pizza, Lexa open the door. But it wasn’t the pizza guy, it was Clarke, with Chinese takeout.

That was a very awkward moment. Clarke was confused, and then hurt, with teary eyes she looked so betrayed. Costia left to give them time. And then the bomb explode, Clarke accused her of cheating on her and Lexa shouted that she didn’t cause they were not together, just having fun. Lexa saw Clarke’s heart being broken with each word. Lexa explained that she wasn’t over Costia, that maybe they really were meant to be, that now that Costia was back they had a second chance, and that even though Clarke had being an amazing friend and had help her a lot, it was just that. Clarke had laugh bitterly and with tears in her eyes had told her she was in love with Lexa.

Silence.

Lexa wasn’t able to say anything at all. And after an eternity she had just said “I still in love with Costia” stupidly Lexa had asked if they could still be friends, her red cheek with a hand print was her answer. Clarke had left, after a well fuck you and fuck Costia, and telling her to never call her again. Clarke’s friend were the same, Raven and Octavia being the loudest and very violent ones about their opinions of her. She still remember Raven’ words “You’ll remember this as the stupidest and worst mistake you have ever done, Costia left you, she broke you, Clarke is the one who put you together, and in the end you choose the other, and when she leaves you again, you’ll regret it, but it’ll be too late”

Lexa was sad about losing her friends and family, but she had really believe that having Costia was enough. Other mistake, Costia was not always around, yes they were together. But it was so lonely. She started missing movie nights with Clarke cuddling against her and Raven and Octavia fighting for popcorn. Going out to the gym with Octavia and Lincoln. Bellamy’s mothering everyone. And Monty and Jasper jokes. But she tried to be happy, she was with her soulmate. And then, everything ended.

After only 2 months. Costia’s firm offer her a transfer to London and she accepted, without consulting Lexa. Costia said a lot about career before love and Lexa knew that for Costia, she would always be second. And like before, she left, leaving Lexa alone, without anything. Just a sorry and a “May we meet again” and maybe a promised to a coffee date if she ever visit the DC again.

Raven was right, Costia left her, broke her and Lexa took her again, losing the real treasure she had. Now looking at the phone and knowing that if she called, Clarke wouldn’t answer, that if she get sick, the blonde wouldn’t bring chicken soup, that the rest of their friends wouldn’t accept her.

She had fuck up…………so big.


	2. Year after the hurricane Costia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has pass and Lexa's life still a mess, but someone of the past is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still learning how to publish stuff, but to explain, this was not meant to be only one chapter, I'm still not sure how long will the story be.

Lexa was running late for the Monday meeting at 9 am. Indra was going to skin her and then eat her alive. The last months had being very difficult, her life was a mess. The only thing keeping her sane was the job that she was more than likely to lose if she didn’t start doing better. And her best friend from childhood, who had gotten a job with Indra 10 months ago.

When she arrived at 9:30, breathless and sweating, she found the conference room empty, except for a solely person, twirling in one chair. “Where’s everyone?” she asked, Anya Forrest, new member of the team, transfer from Azgeda to DC stop and look at her, sporting a big goofy smile  
“There was a complication with one of Gustus cases last night, the meeting was canceled” she said in a dreamy voice.

That freak out Lexa, in the long time knowing Anya, the woman had always being really serious and scary, always with a frown and an icy glare, in high school she had a badass reputation in the soccer team, looking at this now was really worrying “Are you ok?” and then she saw her hand, it had a big bandage “What happened to your hand?”. The biggest smile she had ever seen since ever appeared on Anya’s face.  
“Yesterday while I was making breakfast I cut my hand, quit deep by the way, so I ended up in the hospital, and then I saw her, a goddess, one of the most beautiful woman in the world, she stitch me up” Lexa was sort freak out with the dreamy look on her friends face  
“And? Was that all that happen to make you look like an idiot?” Lexa asked earning a punch in her arm  
“Hell no, I’m not you, I do have game with the ladies” the blonde said, laughing and the frown on Lexa’s face “I start flirting and make laugh, and God! She has such a beautiful laugh, like angels bells”  
“Ugh! You’re so disgusting right now, what happened to the Anya that I remember from high school? The player? The ladies mad?” Lexa said, Anya just shrugged  
“I matured” Still Lexa was not convinced “So when she told me I was fine to go, I asked to go out with me” and it was then that Anya frown “She said no” Lexa’s eyebrows reach her hair line, nobody has ever said no to Anya.

“Then, why are you so happy?” the smile was back on Anya’s face “Because I told her than I wasn’t going to give up, and then one of her friends came to asked her to some party and cause I’m awesome I got invited as well, I’s seeing her again on Friday” and there was honest heart eyes.

To say that Lexa was jealous of Anya was short. After Costia’s fiasco, the only thing Lexa have being able to think was Clarke over and over again. She wanted to see her again, but she couldn’t gather the courage to call her or even visit her at the hospital. She was even afraid of getting sick and ending there. And so months have gone by, and not one where she kept repeating Raven’s words over and over. Anya’s story had struck a nerve, remind her about how she had met the blonde.

The rest of the day was filled with memories of her time with Clarke and when the blonde told her she was in love with her. After a year, she wonder if Clarke have move on from her, after all years after Costia left the first time, Lexa haven’t move on, maybe Clarke still felt something. For the rest of the week, both Anya and Lexa were pretty busy, Gustus case was maddening and Indra push everyone to the brink of exhaustion. It wasn’t until Friday that Anya’s heart eyes came back, counting the hours until she could see her lady doctor, making Lexa missed her own lady doctor.

Like the last months, this Friday night was not different, she stay home and watched the new episode of How to get away with Murder, when Anya text her saying her lady doctor looked hot in her blue dress, and how she was so sexy when she danced. Lexa ignored the rest of the messages and went to sleep.

On the Sunday, she went to have lunch with Anya. “So, how was the party? Got some action with your doctor?" she asked while eating her bagel, Anya was having problems eating her burger with one hand  
“Oh you have no idea, it was amazing!” she said with a big smile “She looked so beautiful, and I just wanted to kiss her, but no, I didn’t get any action, at the beginning she was avoiding me and being rude, but I overheard one her friends telling her that she needed to give a chance and get in the game, and to forget some asshole who broke her heart a while ago, after that she start talking to me and then dance, she was more friendly towards me” Anya looked happy but frustrated and the same time  
“So no date in the future?” Anya shook her head and look a bit disappointed “Well you could always ask Echo, she basically eye fucks you every single day” at that the blonde make a face, true Echo was sort of pretty, but not in Anya’s taste

‘”I’m not giving up” she said convinced “This girl is so worthy, sexy, smart and kind, just what the doctor recommend” she said winking “By the way, now that we are talking about ladies, are you going to see Costia?” this time Lexa was the one to make a face. Two weeks ago, Costia sent her an email telling her she was coming to town for two weeks, and wanted to see her, have that promised coffee date. The nerve! When she told Anya, the blonde wanted to say yes just to have the chance to punch her after hurting Lexa not one, but twice. Lexa in the other hand, didn’t want to see her, but she craved some sort of closure. Costia was supposed to arrive in Ton DC on Tuesday. “Don’t tell me you’re still in love with that bitch, I swear to god Lexa!” Anya said mistooking Lexa’s face for one of heartbreak  
“No, no Anya, I learned by lesson, it’s just that I’m not sure if it’s a good idea” She pushed her bagel away, not hunger anymore “Is it worthy? To said to her how much she hurt me? It won’t change anything, not the past and not the present, and not…………. About her” Lexa had told Anya about Clarke, not her name or anything just about the girl who she hurt so much thanks to her stupidity.

“Lex, you need to finish this chapter with Costia and let her go, if not she will ruin every relationship you’ll have, just like the one with the sky prisa” hearing the nickname that Lexa had given Clarke, her heart clenched in a very painful way. “You’re right, I’ll see Costia and end it for good” the rest of the day, Anya tease Lexa about admitting she was right, several punches were exchange between both of them, just like in high school. 

 

On Saturday, after another stressful week going from the office to court and back, Lexa was getting ready to have coffee with Costia. So far she was having problems choosing what to wear. She wanted show Costia she was fine, more than fine, that when she left a second time, she hadn’t break her and left her alone, that she was doing so great in life. Problem was she was not fine.

After choosing her favorite jeans that once upon a time, Clarke said make her ass look amazing, a simple bottom up white shirt and her leather jacket. Lexa was ready. By the time she arrived to the coffee store, she was ready to say everything. But when she saw Costia, once again she said any. The girl smile and joked, even hugged her, telling her how amazing was London, about her new friends and the difference between America and England. Lexa just sit there and listen, dying a little by little, at least she hoped Costia had missed her, regret a little leaving her behind. Cry for her. But nothing, Costia seemed to have the best year of her life while Lexa have being a mess.

That’s when she got angry. But still she couldn’t said anything, she simply gave Costia a murderous glare and stand, put some money and left. Lexa was crossing the park in front the coffee when the other girl catch up with her. “Lexa what’s wrong?” but she ignored her, she just wanted to get away “Lexa don’t run away, don’t leave me” and those were the words that broke Lexa’s resolve, she turned and walk to Costia who look scared and back up some steps.

‘Leave you! Leave you!” she yelled “You’re the one who left! I loved you so much and you left me. Twice! And not only that, you have any idea what you make me lose?!” Costia looked around, several people were watching them “Lexi, don’t make this here, let’s go somewhere else” she reached for the lawyers hand but Lexa was not having that, the gates were open and she would let everything go.

“No! You ruined everything, I was better, I was happy, I have a family, friends who loved me, I had the perfect girl by my side, and you ruined everything, for what?! To leave me two fucking months later, just like that!” Costia was surprised, Lexa never spoke to her like that “Anya is right, you’re a cold bitch” and then Costia was angry, so she pushed Lexa  
“Oh no, if you were so happy with her, why didn’t you mention anything about her when I told you I wanted to be together again, or when we started going out, or when we kissed, should I remind you it was you the one who kissed me first!” Lexa looked like someone punched her in the stomach “I’m not taking the blame for your mistakes, what you did is on you not me”  
“I only did it cause I loved you! I thought you did as well” Lexa yelled, frustration tears in her eyes. “If I knew you were going to leave again, hurt me just like the first time, I wouldn’t have left Clarke!”  
“You were just using her, and we both know it, so don’t come here and tell me I forced you and all, you took the decision and you chose me!” in was then that Lexa stop, she took a step back and look at Costia with a blank face and finally, she understood.

“And that was a mistake, I was the stupid one for letting the best girl go, for you” she was not angry anymore, she talking in a clam voice “You were a mistake, loving you, choosing you, but not anymore, I don’t want to see you again” this time Costia was the one who looked like someone punch her  
“Lexa, wait, no, we can fix everything, you and me, always remember?” she said in a sweet voice and try to get closer, but Lexa took her hand a little forceful  
“You didn’t hear me, I don’t want to ever hear about you” she pushed the short girl away “You’re selfish and toxic, and I’m better without you, I won’t be your second choice again, and keep waiting for you”

“You bitch! Who you think you are to tell me that, you need me, you’re nothing without me, you’ll never being able to forget me and we both know it” with that Costia tried to slap Lexa, who simply evade her, unfortunately for the other girl, her high heels where not good that terrain so she slipped, falling in the mud, Lexa looks surprised for that, and for a second she was going to help her, but the Costia started yelling and cursing while the lookers around them start laughing and cheering Lexa.

“You’ll regret this Lexa, and when you come crawling back to me, I’ll make you pay for it!” with that Costia left, humiliated and with a broke heel. Some guys congratulate Lexa, about putting the bitch in her place, and even a couple of old ladies commented of this generation girl’s lack of class. When she was left alone, Lexa expelled the breath she didn’t know was holding, she felt so free, so relieved, after so many years, Anya was right, she needed the closure.

“What an epic break up” a voice said behind Lexa, a voice she knew, the brunette turned to see the other person, and just like she remember her, she was there, standing up, looking beautiful.

“Clarke?”


	3. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lexa's fight with Costia, she meets Clarke again after a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you so much for your comments. All of them, Critics are not easy to take, but they help to improve, so don't be shy to tell me your opinion (respectfully please). Also all your comments are amazing (some makes my heart giddy, others makes me laugh), happy you're liking the story so far. As you know I don't have a Beta, so I'm going to try and be more careful with the grammar and more, still, sorry for any mistake, especially verbs (they're my weakness)> and final note: my life is sort of a mess, so I can't be sure when I update, but I will try not to take so long for it. Enjoy!!

“Clarke?”

 

She’s standing some meters away, wearing familiar blue scrubs and on top a sweatshirt with the Ark General Hospital logo. Clarke stands there, with a cup of coffee, just watching, cool and collected, she doesn’t look angry, just tired, with dark bags under her eyes.

 

“You know, for a while, a dreamed of you saying those words to her” she says, not approaching, just looking in the direction Costia left “Never thought it would actually happen” Lexa can’t stop looking at her, she can’t move or say anything, the blonde eventually returns her eyes to her. Blue and green lock in an intense stare “Hello Lexa” she finally says and its hearing her name in that husky voice that breaks the spell.

 

“Clarke…………… it’s been ……. a while” she says, unsure, Lexa has picture this conversation multiple times, and yet, here is the chance, and her mind is blank, her only thoughts are that Clarke looks thinner than before, her eyes don’t shine, there’s a shadow behind them. She also expected anger and hurt, but the girl in front of her looks indifferent, and that seems worst. That means she doesn’t care anymore.

 

“Yes, a year more or less” it’s her only answer.

 

“Clarke……I’m……. I’m so….”

“Don’t” the word is spoken harsh, and finally Lexa can see emotion in those blue eyes “Don’t say those words, a little late for them” there’s a tense silence for couple minutes, it’s Clarke who breaks it “I understand in some level why you did it, humans make mistakes, all the time, especially when it involves matters of the heart” the blonde looks away “I think you never completely forget your first love” a look of sorrow and guilt crosses her face, and Lexa knows it’s nothing to do with her, but Clarke buries her emotion behind a blank mask “I made bad choices too”

 

Lexa is struck, she never expected this …… understanding, Clarke seems more mature than a year ago, not the same naïve girl who came into her life looking for a Romeo and Juliet kind of love. She takes a few steps closer to the girl, who just look at her with curiosity and precaution.

 

“How you been Clarke?” she can’t stop saying her name, like a prayer.

 

“I’ve being……….. good” the blonde doesn’t smile or anything, but she doesn’t seem uncomfortable with Lexa being close to her “And you?”

 

“I’ve being better” Lexa answers honesty “A year ago I was excellent” Clarke’s jaw tenses at that, and she squares her shoulders.

 

“It’s true?” Clarke asks with a deeper voice “That she left after two months?” Lexa breathes deeply trying to squash her feelings, it’s being a very tiring day, first the nerves in the morning, then spending hours with Costia and hearing how perfect her life is, then the fight and now Clarke, her eyes sting with tears that want to be free, her heart is so beaten by know, it has already thrown the towel, she starting to feel a headache, and just wants to return to her apartment, crawl under her blankets and sleep the weekend off.

 

But this is a unique chance, to speak with Clarke, to explain everything, so she toughens up.

 

“Yes” her voice is low, almost timid with shame “She got a job offer in London, and ……… she left”

 

“So… were you long distance?” the young doctor asks, her eyes narrow.

 

“No, she broke up with me before leaving” Lexa admits. For all the things she had expect to happen when she told Clarke, she never imagine that the blonde would start laughing. Not a giggle, a full blown out laugh, but not a happy one, this one is bitter. The brunette just watches the other laugh, in shock, not knowing what to do. For one side it hurts to being laugh at, her heart was broken that day, on the other, she knows she deserves this. Karma’s a bitch.

 

“Sorry, sorry, that was completely inappropriate” Clarke says when she is in control again, she wipes her tears, and straightens her scrubs, taking breaths to calm herself, Lexa’s pout it’s not helping. “I’m sorry, it’s just not what I was expecting, for months I thought you were living a happy love story with the love of your life and now I just see how wrong I was”

 

“I’m so-” she tries again, but the warning look stops her in time “I should have called you, explained, apologized” she’s so full of guilt and pain, she wants to beg for forgiveness and tell Clarke how much she misses her and how much she wants to be like before, but she doesn’t.

 

“Nah” Clarke doesn’t look hurt “If you have called some months ago, before this, I would have punch you in the face and probably used one of Raven’s bombs on you” there’s a hint of a smile, and the silver of hope it’s inevitable, Lexa answers with her own small smile.

 

The young lawyer breaths deeply, gathering all her courage “Do you have time? Maybe we could have a cup of coffee” she crosses her fingers behind her back, readying herself for rejection. Clarke looks at her watch (her father’s watch, Lexa still remembers that) and then looks a little disappointed.

 

“I can’t, this was only my break, I just came here to have some lunch and maybe draw something” she waves her small sketchbook, it’s not the same one Lexa remembers, this one looks new “I have to be back soon, my shift is not over”

 

Even if she was ready for it, Lexa is still disappointed with that. She could ask the blonde for her number, or at least ask if it’s the same one. Maybe they could see each other again, on her day off. But it’s that really a good idea? What exactly is she going for? She knows she misses Clarke, now she understands her mistake and regrets it. She also misses the rest of the gang. But she’s not sure if Clarke and her could be friends, and if the others would take her back, not after that dick move.

 

“May we meet again Lexa” the blonde offers a short nod and turns into the other direction, opposite of where Costia left, and walks away without saying anything more. Lexa watch her leave with a sense of loss.

 

“May we meet again Clarke” she whispers to nobody.

 

When she arrives home, she has three texts from Anya, the first one complaining about her useless hand and that she wanted to go back to the gym.

 

**_10:30 am: “It’s being more than a week, I’ll start getting flaccid and fat if I don’t exercise regularly”_ **

The second one asking how’s the date with Medusa going.

 

**11:30 am: _“Does she has you under her spell? Do you need me to cut her head off?”_**

 

At that Lexa snorts. The third one includes a photograph showing a hand with a bloody bandage, in the background she can see some weights and equipment.

 

**01:16 pm: _“Fucking shit, this sucks! I’m off to ER, again!”_**

She sighs, the headache is worse than before, but still texts Anya. Even if she’s tired, she can’t leave her friend alone.

 

**_02:20 pm: “Hey, you ok? Need me to go pick you up? Hold your hand while they stitch you?”_ **

The brunette wonders in which ER the blonde could be, if is Ark General, maybe she could see Clarke again. But it’s too soon, she doesn’t want to come off like a stalker. Her phone beeps.

 

**_02:22 pm: “Hell no! My lady doctor is taking care of me ;), stay away before you pass your bad luck to me”_ **

 

Lexa growls at that, she doesn’t have bad luck per se. In high school she was pretty popular, even having some dates with local collage girls. Before Costia and Clarke, she was a ladies woman. It’s just those two who have being bad luck, at the same time, those two are the ones to mean the most.

 

After taking some pills, she went to bed, and soon fall asleep. Hours later, she wake up without pain and feeling refresh, checking her phone she saw two texts one form Anya and the other from Costia. Not wanting to have more drama in her day she ignore the one from her ex and open the other one.

 

**_04:07 pm: “Score! I got a pizza date with my lovely lady doctor (and new stitches)”_ **

She’s happy for Anya, she really is, her best friend have never been so smitten by anyone, but after her encounter with Clarke she can’t help feeling jealous. Lexa would love to text Anya and tell her how she score a date with Clarke, where would she take her and brag about the kiss on the front door. Tease each other who has the hottest girlfriend like they used to in high school, and even go on a double date.

 

In her fantasy, Lexa would take Anya to the gym with Lincoln and Octavia, she knew the blonde and the small brunette would start a very competitive friendship and try to outdo each other. She and Lincoln would have to carry them afterwards when they could barely move.

 

She also knows that when introduced to Monty and Jasper, the goggles guy would try to hit on her, and Anya would scare the shit out of him. And then try the same with Monty, and failing and despite her tough exterior, the blonde would care for Monty, because he’s a cinnamon roll who melted the Commander’s heart, and so would do it to Anya’s.

 

If it wasn’t that the older lawyer is already after someone, Lexa think she could have paired her with Raven. A rather explosive and dangerous couple. Or maybe Bellamy if Anya wasn’t as gay as Lexa.

 

But all of that it’s just a fantasy. She’s pretty sure that after Costia, she has a kill order at first sight. Octavia no doubt has a sword under her bed and Raven seems to have hidden grenades everywhere. Bellamy is more a punch guy, so with him she has a chance. That’s considering Clarke would even open the door.

 

Even with all that, there’s hope growing inside her, early in the day, Clarke was approachable, maybe not happy or relax, but she didn’t attack Lexa, she now knows that Lexa regrets leaving her and that she and Costia are done for good.

 

Closing her eyes, she tries to think logical, what she should do. But the heart wants what the hearts wants. After Costia left for the first time, she came with this _love is weakness_ idea. That’s why every hook up meant nothing, and when she met Clarke she kept repeating that over and over again. That idea is what prevented her for accepting her feelings for the doctor, it cost her so much. It would be stupid to do it again, even if the pain hurts so much.

 

Taking her phone out, she texts the only person who can help her in this situation. Anya can be in cloud nine right now, but she's a loyal friend, she won’t leave Lexa alone in this.

 

**_7:45 pm: “I saw sky prisa today, after Costia”_ **

****

**_7: 52 pm: “Well shit, I’m coming over, I’m bringing alcohol”_ **


	4. Trip to the ER - Part One (Anya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya decides to break the rules with unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you all with your big hearts about my english, so sweet and nice people everywhere. Someone said the saw my story in tumblr!! OH MY GOD!! hahahaha I'm amazed. Zimbio's Couples Match is going crazy!! I hope Clexa wins, but I also love Damon and Bonnie, I'm torn between each. Anya seems to be a favorite so far. Let's see after this chapter what happen.

**ANYA**

 

_“My hand was being a pain in the ass, beside work, exercise has always being a passion of mine. True, some may call me a gym freak, but it’s true. Either the gym or sports is where I have met the most important people in my life. In high school was where I met Lexa, this scrawny girl who wanted to join the lacrosse team. I took her under my wing, and mold her into this amazing athlete that became my best friend and my second on the team, she help me bring home several trophies and after I left for college, I passed the captain title to her knowing she would take care of the team as well as I did._

_I met my first boss during the class of mixed martial arts. We fought and she said that if I was as ruthless in court as in the mat, she wanted me to have as an ally. I got a job in Trikru and Associates when I was running a marathon in Ton DC visiting Lexa, I met Indra who was running with her nephew. After trying to match her pace and being able to follow her during all the race, she was impressed. After hearing I was a lawyer, she stole me from Azgeda, offering me better salary. And well the advantage of being close to my friend and work with her also helped._

_In short, sports have always being important to me. And now my stupid wounded hand was preventing me from going to the gym. Even if my lady doctor said that I need like a month to heal completely, it was already unbearable. I was starting to feel my arms going weak, and my belly jelly, I was losing my abs!_

_No, I was done waiting, I’m going to the gym today, I was doing this for my lady doctor, if I lose my amazing body, she wouldn’t been able to enjoy me, once we were more serious, she should be able to understand, victory stands on the back of sacrifice.”_

 

The plan started simple. Anya arrived to the gym in the morning. She had subscribe after arriving to Ton DC, she was referred to this gym by Indra herself. The owner was a close friend of Indra’s nephew. “Nyko!” she called to a big guy with a beard and tattoos on his face who remind her a lot of Gustus.

 

“Anya, you’re back, here I was thinking you died of blood loss” although Nyko was big and intimidating, he was a teddy bear, friendly and polite. Also hairy as one too.

 

“Impossible! I just needed to heal before coming again” Nyko looked down at her hand, still with the bandage covering most of it.

 

“Are you sure you can do exercise? You’re still wearing that, maybe you should wait a couple of weeks”

 

“No, I’m good, I swear” she gave her best cocky look, but even if he looked dubious, he was not brave enough to try to stop her. So after changing into her gym clothes, she start stretching, it was then that she saw a couple of women, around her age, checking her out. That cause a small smile. Sure she had no intention of engaging anyone beside her lady doctor, but that didn’t meant she could enjoy the attention of others. It was good for her self-esteem, not that she need it.

 

Walking by the two woman, she gave them a wink causing some giggles and hop into the running machine. After good 40 minutes of cardio, she text Lexa, wondering how she was doing, even if she didn’t say it, she was worried, months ago, when she had visited the brunette she had found a mess of the girl she used to know, between Costia and sky prisa, Lexa had her self-esteem on the floor. Even now, she was not ok, still moping. The only thing stopping her from going it was the girl she was moping around was sky prisa, and not Costia.

 

When she started with leg work, Nyko and other guy, Quentin, who she hated, started a lift weight contest. When the bald guy saw her, he couldn’t help and tease her about how real man could lift more weight and showing his muscles. It was a matter of pride to accept the challenge.

 

Nyko had tried to stop her, remind her of her injury. But it was futile, she was determined to put this prick in his place, it might had also to do with the two woman cheering for her.

 

And so it began, later on, she would brag to Lexa how she had won, but in the process, she have felt the stitches being torn, and when she had put the bar down, she have seen the bloody mess. After taking a picture of it, Quentin leaving angry and cursing. Nyko had decided to take her to the ER. She even got the number of one of the woman, which ended in the trash. She wasn’t interested.

 

To her delight, Nyko brought her to Ark General. He couldn’t stay, he still needed to check on the gym. And after assure him several times, that she will be fine, he left.

Walking into the hospital, she prayed to every single deity that her lady doctor was working today. The nurse at thefront desk took her to one of the beds to wait for a doctor “Excuse me, is Dr. Griffin on call today?”

 

“Dr. Griffin? I haven’t seen her in ER today, she could still be here but in another area, don’t worry, another doctor can take care of you” the nurse gave her a smile, but Anya had given a frown in response.

“No, I want Dr. Griffin to check my hand” she said stubbornly.

“Miss, I’m sorry, but doctors are very busy to attend personal requests” the glare that the blonde gave her make the nurse to take several steps back.

 

“I said called Dr. Griffin” Anya all but growled, the nurse had practically run back to her desk.

 

After half an hour, Anya had already scared two interns who had tried to see her hand, still demanding to see Dr. Griffin. Even the resident chief had approached her, trying to convince her, he had left with tears in his eyes promising to look for Dr. Griffin.

 

“Well, well, I came here to see this terror in ER and look who I found” a strong voice with a mocking tone came follow by a big man, with muscles and a sweet smile, Indra’s nephew.

 

“Lincoln! What are you doing here?” she said happily to see a friend, he gave her a quick hug, knowing she wasn’t so touchy feely.

 

“I have some physical therapy patients today, and heard of a big, ugly monster who was terrorizing doctors and nurses, so obviously I came to see it” that earned him a good punch in the stomach “So wanna tell me why are you growling to everyone” he had seen the bandage which was more color red than white at this point. Anya looked a little sheepish.

 

“I’m waiting for Dr. Griffin” Lincoln release a thunderous laugh, making Anya blush and deliver a second punch, “Shof op! Do you know if she’s here?” chuckling he took a seat next to her.

 

“Ah look at you all smitten for her” the blonde’s growl cause another laugh “As a matter of fact, I know she’s here today, she’s on her break, she shall be back soon” Anya look quite pleased with that. Then she start recalling the events that brought her to the ER. Detailing Quentin's face when she reached a bigger number in bar lifts than him.

 

Not 15 minutes later, she saw the blonde doctor entering the ER looking a little out of breath and start talking with the nurse at the desk, Anya took this opportunity to check her out. She was wearing her normal scrubs, with a sweatshirt, sporting her hair in a messy bun. She looked gorgeous, not exactly as the party with the blue dress, but still.

 

Finally she turned around and lock eyes with Anya, raising her eyebrow to her, and narrowing her eyes, while the nurse still seemed to be complaining. Lincoln’s laugh next to her brought her out of her trance

“I think you’re in trouble” she pushed him away from her. The young doctor, took a chart and approached her, Anya is not shy to say she devoured her with her eyes.

 

“Miss Forrest, back in ER, terrorizing inters and nurses” the blonde doctor said with her hand on her hips, looking stern, but Anya just gave her a big innocent smile.

 

“You look so sexy today Dr. Griffin” this cause a big blush to appear on the doctor’s face and to drop her angry stare, Anya looked smug about it, while Lincoln was just enjoying the view and laughing. That make the doctor to glare at him.

 

“Lincoln stop laughing” and then point to Anya “And you, don’t say things like that, you’re my patient, it’s not professional” with that she took off her hoodie, making Anya cat call her, earning another blush.

 

“Hello Clarke, how was break?” Lincoln asked trying to give the young doctor a pause of Anya’s flirting, what he didn’t expected was when the girl tense up, and then looked paler than before “Are you ok?”

 

“Yes, I just need some materials, I’ll be back” with that she turned and left quickly the place, Anya and Lincoln just watch her go, confused at her attitude, until the lawyer push him.

 

“Go after her and see if she’s ok?” she demanded, with a frown.

“Why me?”

“Cause you’re her friend and she trust you, and I want to make sure she’s fine” Lincoln gave her a goofy smile, but seeing that she was genuinely worried, follow to where the young doctor had disappeared. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde came back, with slightly red eyes, in her arms some gauze, bandages and medical sewing threads. She took a chair in front of Anya and took her hand, without meeting her eyes. 

“Dr. Griffin, are you ok?” She asked, but the younger girl ignore her and start taking the bandages “Hey” she tried again, no result, “Clarke!” she finally yelled, this time making the doctor to look at her, with soft voice Anya asked “Are you ok?” 

Clarke sighed “Yes…. No, it’s something stupid, don’t worry” and kept doing her job, but Anya took one of her hands with her good one, stopping her from continuing and making her look at her again.

 “I do worry Clarke, tell me, what happened at your break and where’s Lincoln?” with her thumb she started to do soothing circles in the doctor’s hand, for a moment Clarke didn’t look convinced, she actually look ready to lie again, but eventually she seemed to drop her shoulders, looking more tired than ever.

 “I was having lunch when I saw my……… my ex-girlfriend” she admitted looking down, any softness in Anya disappeared, she look angry and ready to bolt. 

“Is this the one who Raven mentioned that hurt you deeply?” at the party, while Clarke had been avoiding her, Raven had approached her, telling her the short version of how Clarke’s ex had really messed up her friend and since then, the doctor had been keeping her heart out of reach. The lawyer wanted nothing more than kick this ex ass.

 “Did she hurt you? Where is she? I can take care of her” she growled starting to stand up.

 “No, wait” Clarke pushed her back onto the bed “She didn’t hurt me, it’s just that, I thought that when she left me, she had win everything, while I lost all. In my head she had this perfect life and perfect love, while I was broken heart for her, today I learned that her ex, the girl she left me for, broke her heart too, not long after she broke mine” the doctor looked both confused and hurt, and that pained deeply Anya who only wanted to take her pain away.

 

God was she smitten!

 

“Well good for her, she didn’t deserve any happiness after what she did to you” the lawyer declared with a sneer, but Clarke didn’t looked comforted at that. I sense of dread drop over Anya “Do you…… do you still feel something….. for her?”

 Clarke look like a fish out of water, mouth open and big eyes staring at Anya, but no word came out “I….” Anya knew the answer to that, and say it didn’t hurt was a lie “I don’t know, she hurt me deeply and I hated her, but I……. sort of understand her now, she admitted she did a big mistake, and I did one as well no long after, now I will be a hypocrite if I go and slap her and call her names” both stay quiet for a while and Clarke took this chance to take off the ruined bandages and clean the wound, Anya observe her, with a heavy heart.

 “You were honest with me, I didn’t think you would said anything to me” Anya confessed “Why?” Clarke blushed and looked very concentrated on her wound, even with her heartache, that make her a little proud of her effect in the younger girl. 

“Lincoln, he said I should try and be more trustful of you, to open more to people, if not he was going to call Octavia and make her come to the hospital” Anya laugh at that, and Clarke blushed deepened.

 “Are you afraid of the little firecracker?” she asked taunting, making the doctor to press her finger onto the wound harder than necessary. “Ow!” Clarke just gave her a mocking smile. Before she could say anything else, her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out while Clarke resumed her stitching.

 The text was from Lexa, asking if she needed to come for her, but Anya was quick to shut that idea down, this was her alone time with Clarke, and didn’t want her friend here and cause the doctor to close up again.  

The lawyer wanted to hug her and swear her ex wouldn’t hurt again, but knew Clarke was not going to be comfortable with that. Wooing the doctor was going to be more difficult with the shadow of her ex over them, but Anya was more than up to the challenge. She was a badass lawyer for nothing, she could deal with criminals, and as hell if she will not win the doctor’s heart. She really was invested in Clarke, who at first sight had stolen her heart. 

 

After putting clean bandages again, Clarke stood up “I’m going to get your papers and you’re free to go”

 “Wait, I don’t know when you are off work, but maybe we could go somewhere, and talk more, clearly you need a friendly ear” Anya was nervous, and she hated it, but Clarke had already rejected her several times. And today seemed to be the same. 

“Anya, you seemed really nice but I’m not ready to date, not yet, and I don’t want to give you some hope or anything” with a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes, Clarke turned away. But the lawyer was not going down easy.

 “Your friends think that you should give me chance, Raven, Octavia, I heard them at the party. Lincoln thinks too. I’m awesome Clarke, really, you just need to give me a chance” and even if her voice tremble a little and her hands were shaking, she manage a cocky smile and a wink, causing a more sincere smile on Clarke with and eye roll. 

“Not to mention humble too”

 “Greatness needs to be appreciated and recognized” Anya said still looking like a peacock.

 “That sound very Raven-y, you two could make a great couple” Clarke said with hopes of maybe changing the lawyers mind.

 “Maybe, she is beautiful, but I’m into you Clarke, I want you and only you” she said sincere and that stroke the doctor deep, that was what she had wanted to hear a year ago. Clarke swallow with difficulty and look conflicted. Scared to say yes.

 “Let’s make a compromised, if you come back in need of stitches, and if, only if I’m free, I’ll go out with you, deal?” she said offering her hand to shake, the deal was tricky, and Anya being a lawyer knew about deals, but it was hope, it was better than a no. So she shook the hand.

 While Clarke was dealing with her paperwork, Anya took out her phone, and dial the number that could save her right now “Hello? Lincoln are you still in the hospital?” she crossed her fingers “Really? Good, I need to know when Clarke is off work today. Mochof, I owe you a big one”

 Time for extreme measures.


	5. Trip to the ER - Part Two (Anya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya makes a bold move and gets rewarded for that. Those who no risk no win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thank you for all your comments. I read a lot of people are shipping Anya and Clarke, but don't forget the summary. Surprises will come your way, so keep reading muahahaha ;)

**Anya**

 

Anya was pacing the parking lot over and over, she was nervous, after Lincoln call, she had 2 hours to think of something, now she had only 20 minutes before Clarke’s shift was over and her opportunity gone. But she had doubts, at the beginning, it seemed like a good idea, now she wasn’t that sure. Clarke could get very angry.

 

She was a woman in love, for the first time in her life, she craved the presence of another woman so much, and her dreams were filled with soft curl of blonde hair and blue eyes. Every time she touched herself was at the only thoughts of the doctor. She had rejected several women because the thought of waking up next to someone that wasn’t her lady doctor was unbearable.

 

On one side, she was disgusted with herself, before Clarke, Anya was a force of nature, a huntress, taking what she wanted, nobody could say no to her, different women in her bed, no attachment, no feelings. That’s how she was in high school, in college, at Azgeda. She was a shark, and you can’t never tame a shark. But now, she only wanted a lioness to be by her side.

 

One of her teachers at the University had told her class that if you want to have what few possessed, you must be willing to do what few dare to do. In short words, how far are you willing to do to have what your heart desire? Anya was not afraid to do what was necessary.

 

With that determination, she took off the new bandages, exposing her recently stitch wound and took her house keys. Honestly, she was not afraid of physical pain, but Clarke’s reaction terrified her. Breathing deeply, and without a second thought, she buried her keys into the wound and tore the stitches apart, grunting from the pain. Repeating over and over, until her hand was bleeding profusely. She rolled the bandages messily to try and to stop a little the blood, but she noticed it was bleeding a lot, maybe she overdue it. Her hand was killing her, and blood was dripping down her arm, to her elbow and making a puddle on the floor.

 

Checking the time, she saw that she had less than 5 minutes, she walked into the hospital. It must have been fate, because Clarke was at the front desk, talking to a new nurse and another doctor that Anya briefly recognized seeing in the party weeks ago. She hadn’t even made it to the desk when Clarke turned and locked eyes with her. She saw the blonde’s doctor’s eyes widen with shock, to be soon replace with anger, no, fury.

 

“What the hell did you do?!” Anya just gave a weak smile.

 

 

Clarke was not happy, she was seething, and she was not being gentle and most important she was yelling. She hadn’t even bothered to give Anya anything for the pain, even if the other doctor, Wells or Dr. Jaha had tried to “If she is stupid enough to do this, she deserves the pain” was the only answer of Clarke.

 

As feared, Anya had done more than tore the stitches, she had expanded the cut and make it deeper, and close to the wrist “Have you any idea how dangerous this is? You could have damage a nerve?! Or worst get the wound infected?! Don’t you have a brain at all?!” Clarke kept rambling and Anya was fully chastised, her plan have back fired horribly and now she was in pain.

 

“Just tell me why you did this?” Clarke asked in a low voice, she looked more tired than before, about to drop from exhaustion, it was the first time that she seemed to not be attacked Anya and actually wanted to hear the answer.

 

“You said….. that next time….. if I needed stitches…… and you were free, you’ll go out with me” Anya answered in a pained voice “I know that your shift is over and well I did need new stitches” the glare directed at her was so powerful, more than hers, Lexa’s and Indra’s combine that she cowered little.

 

Clarke finished the stitches and start re-bandaging the wound with extreme care. Still huffing and growling. What Anya never voice out was, that yes, she was scared of Clarke, but also so turned on. The younger woman was so sexy, so commanding right now, her movements her strong and powerful, with purpose, she was not afraid to speak her mind. She was not this fragile girl from early after seeing her ex, the cold doctor that saw her the first time, or the shy, friendly girl nickname princess of the party, right now, in front of her was a queen.

 

Clarke’s ramble was stopped by a woman in a doctor coat coming to where both of them were sitting

 

“Clarke are you ok? Wells said you have a problem with a patient” the woman was older, not bad looking, in good condition, also blonde, but more like hers than Clarke’s. It was then that she start seeing the resemblance.

 

“I’m ok Mom” Oh, _Oh_   “A patient of mine did something very stupid, I’m almost finished” she said, the anger could still be heard in her voice, but now was more moderate, obviously thanks to the presence of the other woman, who now was looking at Anya with curious eyes.

 

“What did you do Miss…..?”

 

“Forrest, Anya Forrest Ma’am” The older woman gave her a nod, still waiting for an explanation “I ….. tore my stitches on purpose……… with my keys” she admitted, hearing Clarke gave another angry growl.

 

“And why would you do that, Miss Forrest?” Clarke’s mom asked, looking at her now stern too. She sighed, lying to her was not an option, but looking like an idiot was not exactly her ideal way of meeting Clarke’s mother.

 

“I did that in order to have a date with your daughter” The surprise was evident, clearly the older woman was not expecting anything of this “I’m not crazy Dr. Griffin”

 

“Call me Abby” and gave Anya a small smile, looking her now more intently and curious again “So a date huh? Did Clarke say yes?”

 

“Mom!” Clarke interrupted, looking at her mother warningly.

 

“What? She’s pretty, scary as you seem to like, clearly interested enough to make this mess and you’re single, I don’t see the problem” Abby said nonchalantly, Clarke on the other hand was furious again.

 

“This is not any of your business!” she said fuming, turning to Anya “I’m going to get your release papers, try not to do anything stupid, again, while I’m gone” with that she turn and storm over to the front desk. Leaving Anya alone with Abby.

 

“So are you really interested in my Daughter?”

 

“Yes” she said with a cocky smile, trying to look confident

 

Abby turned serious “Look, Clarke needs to get out, true, that doesn’t mean she’s a toy for you to conquer, play and leave, like L….“ Anya looked curiously at Abby, was she about to say the ex name? At the party nobody have mention a name.

 

“I know a little about the ex Abby, and trust me if I ever found who she is, I’m going to break her nose” that was not an empty threat “But I don’t intend to play and leave Clarke, I want more, something much more” she looked directly into Abby’s eyes, trying to convene her foreign and new feelings for the young doctor, she must have found something in the lawyer’s eyes because she gave a short nod.

 

“Ok, now explained exactly why you injured your hand before I call psychiatrics” Anya gulped at the seriousness of the other woman.

 

By the time Clarke returned with the release papers, she saw Anya and Abby talking secretly, which seem to scare enough to shove the papers into Anya’s lap and start pushing her to the exit.

 

“Not so fast Clarke, I think you owe Anya a time and day for your date” Abby said seriously, when she turned to Anya, she found that the lawyer had a stern, business look and not the typical flirty one.

 

“Are you really going to use my mother to get a date?” she asked. Anya struggle to remain stoic.

 

“You make a deal Clarke, if I knew you’ll stand by it on your own I wouldn’t need your mother’s help” she said with her best nonsense voice. Clarke’s eye twitch for a second, looking between her mother and Anya, finally releasing a sigh of defeat.

 

“Wednesday and Thursday are my days off” Anya beamed at her “And I don’t want anything fancy, pizza would do” in the middle of the week and with her complicated schedule it was going to be hard to be free but she was going to have the perfect date, enough to melt Clarke’s steel walls around her heart.

 

While Abby just fussed over her daughter, she took out her fun and texted Lexa, letting her know she had finally score.

 

Abby, who her shift was just starting and had several schedule surgeries, left both of them with the promised of her daughter stopping by for Wednesday lunch, giving Anya a warning look before leaving.

 

“Your mom is intense” Anya commented, walking with Clark towards the exit. The doctor snort at that.

 

“Yeah, she’s a little overbearing sometimes, but with good intentions” When they reached the door, Clarke turned to look at the other woman, that even if she was good at hiding her emotions, the pain was evident in her tight jaw and the furrow of her eyebrows “Is someone picking you?” she asked, now concerned as how the lawyer was getting home.

 

“No, I’ll take a taxi” Anya gave her a smile “So, can I have your number? To text you the date details” Clarke glared at her, not as hostile as before.

 

“Give me your phone” Anya happily complied, feeling so happy, third time was the charm.

 

When Clarke returned the phone, she looked conflicted, “I ….um” she cleared her throat “I can give you a ride home, if you want” that really surprised the lawyer, her first reaction would say yes, but at the same time, she didn’t want to make Clarke (who looked exhausted) goes out of her way. “Listen….. I just don’t want you to have more chances to do something stupid, this way I can keep an eye on you” the doctor was slightly blushing, and not looking at Anya, with a petulant face, but when she turned, Anya had a big smile on her face, making her blush intensify “Yeah, whatever, come on!”

 

The ride was mostly silence, Anya just asked a little what Clarke wanted for the date, after saying that on her free days she was mostly too tired and just wanted to chill, she didn’t want to have to doll up and go into a fancy restaurant. Something small and cozy and simply fun. Besides that, they were quite, Clarke focused on the road, and Anya focused on Clarke.

 

Clarke parked in front of Anya’s building “Ok, I’ll text you all the sweet details for our date on Monday”

 

“Sure” Clarke took out two bottles, one of pain killers and the other of antibiotics “Take this, your keys could have infected your wound, so take them for 3 days, and please, no more gym and tiring your stitches” she said sternly to the older woman who seemed to mentally a child.

 

“Yes, sir yes” Anya said with the salute “Can you kiss it better? It hurts a lot you know?” the doctor slap her shoulder lightly “Fine, but I’ll expect that kiss next week”

 

“Go away now!” as Anya opened the door and make the move to get out, she turned quickly and stretch to kiss Clarke’s cheek, and just as fast, exit the car, closing the door.

 

When she turned, the young doctor was red and glaring at her “Jerk!” she yelled before driving away, Anya barks a laugh and waves at the car.

 

Finally home, Anya took first the pain killers, her hand was throbbing and being alone allow her to relax her badass attitude and admit she just wanted to crawl under her blankets. Just as she was getting comfortable, her phone beeps, announcing a new message.

 

**_07:45 pm: “I saw sky prisa today, after Costia”_ **

****

Well shit, that was not good. Lexa was very similar to her. Intimidating, with a mean glare that could make a grown man pee his pants. Also very badass and a terrific lawyer ready to destroy anyone in court. But so many years of friendship had taught Anya was that her green eye friend had a vulnerable side. Concerning her heart. There lay her only weakness.

 

Lexa didn’t let a lot of people close. She protected her heart fiercely, but once someone was inside, she loved them hard and forever, never letting go. Costia and sky prisa’s mess was proof of that, not being able to let go the first love for the second. Having to seem them, the same day would have to be a devastating emotional experience.

 

She really didn’t want to see Lexa again as when Costia left the first time or like 10 months ago. A shell of herself. She replied a quick text and grab her keys. Sleeping was not an option anymore. Her best friend needed her and her hand would girl the hell up and deal with the pain.


	6. New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa receives a new job that brings her to cross paths with someone unexpected. The past is catching up. Maybe is destiny or karma who seems to keep pushing her into a certain direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst and more angst. I think this chapter gives foot for the story to bring the characters together. read and tell me your opinions, feedback is always appreciated!! :)

Lexa’s Saturday had been completely different from Anya’s, while the blonde’s was full of adventure and the conquest of another mile in her romantic pursuit, Lexa’s had been full of pain and memories from the past. But Sunday, was the same for both, nursing a terrible hangover. After Anya came to her apartment just as promised, with whiskey and peanuts. Both had recounted her day and decided to drink for celebration and mourning at the same time.

 

Next day, both living dead, had stayed home, nursing a hangover simply watching Suits on Netflix. None of them mentioning their romantic life.

 

The week had started easy enough, Monday was the normal meeting, tons of paperwork for the finished cases, Echo’s failed attempts at seducing Anya. But Tuesday changed that. Apparently, one of Indra’s nephew’s friends had been attacked on last Friday night. By her co-workers. As a favor, the firm was going to take care of that and make sure to get the responsible properly punish.

 

The girl was currently in Ark General Hospital, so someone was needed to go at talk to her. Anya immediately offered to go, but Indra needed her to go to court today for the rest of the day, so she sent Lexa instead. None were too happy with that.

 

After leaving the office with Anya glaring at her and huffing how unjust her luck was, she got in her car and drive towards the hospital. She wouldn’t say she was lucky. The potential of seeing Clarke again was making her sweat. After Saturdays events, the blonde had been present almost 24/7 in her head.

 

The hospital hasn’t changed at all in the last year. She remembers the entrance when she waited for Clarke to finish her shift and take her home. Even the on call room where Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and herself have wake up the blonde with a cake and balloons to say happy birthday, because the blonde have been working for almost 40 hours. Bitter memories.

 

After asking to see her new client. The nurse at the front desk told her that by orders from the doctor in charge, every visit had to talk to them before being authorized to see the girl. She took a seat and wait for the doctor to appear.

 

God must have hated Lexa because when she saw who was approaching her, she knew this was karma striking back, again.

 

“You’re the lawyer that wants to see Maya Vie?” Clarke stood in front of Lexa, with a suspicious look.

 

“Hello Clarke, so we meet again” her voice was soft.

 

“So it seems” the blonde looked tense. Her brow was furrowed and she was looking at Lexa like a threat, the brunette heart jumped, on Saturday, the blonde wasn’t this hostile, what change? Maybe she had time to think about everything and decided that she really hated her. “What exactly are you here for? What business do you have with Miss Vie?” Clarke seemed to be looking at the security guard standing close to the front door.

 

“Umm, well I was sent here by Trikru and Associates to talk with Miss Vie about Friday events. We are going to represent her” Lexa was unsure what was happening, but at her firm’s name, the doctor seemed to relax.

 

“Trikru? Do you know Indra Gona?” Clarke asks still looking at Lexa suspiciously.

 

“Yes, she’s my boss. Right now she’s in court so I will handle the case for now” Clarke let go of her tense stance and indicated Lexa to follow her to the elevator. Once inside, Lexa couldn’t contain herself anymore “Clarke, is everything ok?”

 

The blonde doctor pinched the bridge of her nose and shake her head. “No, it’s not, Maya is a close friend of mine and what happened to her has me on edge. I thought you were sent by Mount Weather Corporation” they reach their floor and got out, Lexa following the doctor.

 

“The pharmaceutical company?” Lexa was confused, Mount Weather was a big company, what did they have to do with Clarke’s friend and why was she on defense mode. She could see that Clarke was clenching both of her fist, her shoulders rigid, and her eyes dark in anger.

 

As an instinct she put her hand on the doctor’s shoulders making her stop. “Are you ok?” she moved her hand down Clarke’s arm until she took her hand, trying to comfort the younger girl. But this cause for the blonde to take a step back, separating their hands and putting distance between each other. That really hurt.

 

“Lexa, I really can’t handle this…… us right now, this is really serious, I need to know if you can be professional enough and not treat this personal. Just treat me like Miss Vie doctor”

 

The lawyer squared her shoulders, and buried her feelings deep within, with a short nod, she answered “I can” her mask was on and her voice deep and powerful, the commander was ready “Tell me what you know, are we dealing with sexual assault?” Clarke observes her for a long moment, found her acceptable, she continue her walk.

 

“No, it’s more complicated than that” they turned and walked until they reach a door that read Abby Griffin, Head of Surgery Department “We can talk in private here” she opened the door and let Lexa in.

 

The brunette was happy to find the office empty, she had forgot that Clarke worked in the same place that her mother, the blonde had maybe not yell at her last time, but she was sure an encounter with Abby Griffin was not going to be pleasant.

 

They both took a seat in the couch “I talked to Maya early, and with her permission, I can explain what happened to her. Right now she’s really shaken and don’t want to relive the experience again, especially with a stranger” Clarke took a blue folder and gave it to Lexa “That’s the medical report of when she arrived here on Sunday, I wasn’t the medic who first checked her out, but I took charge of her case soon after the first tests were made”

 

With a stiff nod, Lexa opened the folder. Mostly is was full of medical term. Several test results. She sighed in relief when she saw the rape test negative. That was short lived when she saw the photographs. Whoever attacked the girl, really did a number on her. Clarke saw her expression.

 

“She has two broken ribs, several lacerations and bruises. Scratches in her face and arms, and a knee injury” her voice was full of anger, her face set in her angry cat face.

 

“Tell me everything she told you” She relaxed on the couch, but her posture was rigid, with one leg over the other, she was in her full lawyer persona.

 

“As you mentioned, Mount Weather is the main pharmaceutical company in the city, they supply several hospitals, including this one. Ark General has a big relationship with them. That’s how I met Maya, in one of the many parties they hosted” Lexa nodded, she attended two as Clarke’s plus one when they were together “Maya says that until some months ago, the company was running as normal, but then Dante Wallace, the CEO of the company started with health problems. It was then that things start changing” the lawyer remember the man, she never spoke to him, but Abby knew him enough to be called friends.

 

“6 months ago, Maya was change to the team specialized in developing new medicine under the head of department, Dr. Lorelei Tsing” Clarke basically growl the name. The name wasn’t familiar for her though “She said that Dr. Tsing was very cozy with Cage Wallace, I don’t know if you remember him, Dante’s son” the brunette’s face contorted into a grim face, the only time she had seen Cage, she got a bad vibe from him, his eyes wandered too much, especially to Clarke’s cleavage, his smile, more than a sneer was never real. He was a creep.

 

“Yeah, I remember him from the donation party” the doctor nods at this, knowing what party the lawyer was talking about.

 

“After working for months, she started noticing something was off, with Cage taking more and more control of the company, some areas started being restricted, more security, and the cherry on the cake, the special secret program” Clarke stands up and took a messenger bag and gave it to Lexa “Maya’s stuff. She got suspicious and start digging about what was happening, she discover something called Red. It’s a new drug, developed by Tsing and Cage, and they have been doing illegal human trials with teenagers, with devastatingly results, they develop an addiction faster that heroin, aggressive behavior and several had died, so far they have been able to hide it because it looks just like simple drug overdose, Maya discovered this and that’s why she was attacked”

 

Lexa frown, this was not a simple case anymore. If what Clarke said was true, Maya and Trikru would be facing a multimillionaire company. “Explain to me what happen Friday night”

 

“Maya said that the company through a reception in the labs for the rich, famous and intellectual, it was supposed to be on the upper level. Dante and other investors from other places were supposed to be there, so she decided to expose Tsing and Cage in front of everyone, that way, with the press and a lot of witnesses they couldn’t cover anything”

 

“Makes sense, it sounds like a good plan. But I have a feeling it didn’t work” Lexa was stoic, showing no emotion, while Clarke was fidgeting and her entire body showing her anxiousness.

 

“Dr. Tsing caught her before she could load the information, they fought. Maya is a gentle soul, and has a small and thin body. While the other woman is a crazy bitch. You already saw how it ended. She was subdued and then Tsing call the head of security, Carl Emerson. He appeared with orders from Cage, who told him to deal with her. So he drug her and then spent hours threatening that he will kill her, her family and friends if she talked and then left her in her apartment” Clarke slump into the couch exhausted. With a terrible migraine that had lasted hours so far.

 

Both were quite for a while. Each processing the information and the situation. Lexa needed to talk to Maya and then with Indra, urgently, this was a mayor case. So far Indra thought this was an easy one, and wasn’t putting much thought. After hearing this, Lexa was sure she would make it the priority of the firm. If she accepted it. This case could be very important, but also dangerous and in cold logic, the risk could be very high to be worthy.

 

“Dr. Griffin I’m going to be honest….”

 

“Clarke” the blonde interrupted

 

“You just said that you wanted me to be professional, I can’t call you…..” she was once again interrupted, when the doctor slammed both hands on the table, making her jump.

 

“Dammit Lexa, could you just give me a break!” she pulled her head between her arms and start crying.

 

“Clarke?” no response “Clarke? What’s going on?” still no answer, Lexa scoots closer to her, trying her luck again, she put her hand tenderly on the blonde’s shoulder “Why are you crying?”

 

“I was supposed to be there, my mom was invited, but she couldn’t go, she asked me to. I refused, I never like those parties, especially when I have to be alone” Clarke looked at Lexa with red eyes “I could have helped her, protect her, I failed her and now I can’t even look at Jasper in the eyes” she sobbed harder. Hugging herself.

 

“What does any of this has to do with Jasper?”

 

“Maya is Jasper’s girlfriend, I introduce them” Lexa’s eyes widen, she remembers the guy, sweet and cute, but not very lucky with the ladies, hitting everything that moves, catching nothing, if they weren’t in a serious situation, she would have told Clarke to high five him for her “He blames me”

 

“Clarke listen to me, this was not your fault, you didn’t make Maya do nothing and certainly you didn’t cause the harm. You help her, heal her, that’s you. And you’re are helping her right now, telling me this” Lexa got closer to the blonde “I saw you in the lobby, you were fierce, ready to fight me and have security kick me out if I was not coming from Indra’s firm. This is you being a good friend”

 

Clarke looked at her with stain tears down her cheeks, she looked so heartbroken, that Lexa through caution to the wind and hug Clarke to her chest. But the blonde pushed her away. “Clarke let me help you” Lexa pleaded.

 

“You helped me enough already” the doctor sneer, still hugging herself. Lexa simply recoiled into herself. Not that she doesn’t deserve it. But she is still human after all. Clarke seems to notice this “I’m sorry, but after Saturday, between you and…….” The blonde turns to look away “Then Maya calling me hysteric, and Jasper yelling at me on Sunday, I had several bad days, and I had barely slept at all”

 

“I do deserve it, I hurt you” Lexa says quietly, looking at her hands.

 

 “Yes, you did, you hurt me deeply” Clarke’s voice is barely a whisper, broken and full of hurt, making Lexa’s heart to break, she hates herself so much right now “God! I can’t do this right now” and she starts crying harder than before. When Lexa pulls her into her chest, this time Clarke doesn’t fight it. The brunette can see that the blonde is carrying a lot of stress and is finally breaking down.

 

Later on, this was sure to make things awkward between them, more than they were already. But Clarke was suffering, and she couldn’t fandom that. If she could help her, even a little, she will.

 

For a moment she pictured if Clarke cried the same way when she broke up with her. Just the thought makes her wants to drown herself, wishing more than ever to have a time machine and go to the past to avoid making that terrible decision, if not for her, at least to save Clarke of the pain.

 

Forty minutes later, Clarke’s phone beeps, breaking the comfortable hug. “Wells said that Maya is awake and alone, it’s a good time for you to speak with her” she stands up and walks away from Lexa, going to the private bathroom.

 

While the doctor uses the bathroom, Lexa tries to fix herself. Her heart is beating rapidly. Her shirt is ruined, wet spots on her chest with a little bit of makeup smeared into the fabric, so she closes her suit coat to hide them. She runs her hands through her hair. Not knowing what to feel right now. It feels right and so wrong at the same time. And she knows she has a job to do, she can’t allow her weakness to show.

 

Clarke exits the bathroom, looking composed and ready. “Lexa” she calls, her voice dull, without emotion “Can we forget what just happen?” that hurts the lawyer, deeply.

 

“If that’s what you wish, yes, it’s already forgotten” the blonde simply nods, not looking at the green eyes and both leave the office. The young doctor takes them into the fourth floor, up to the room 414. There’s a hospital guard, sitting in a chair next to the door.

 

“This is her room, only two nurses that I trust, me and Wells are the only doctors to be allowed inside the room” the blonde says as they approached “Jamie, this is Miss Woods, Maya’s lawyer, she also has permission to enter the room” the guy Jamie simply nods and opens the door for them.

 

While Clarke relaxes her body and puts a smile (fake) on her face. Lexa stands tall and try her best to look as fierce as always. Both in professional mode. Whatever happens before, for now, is unimportant, but Lexa had the feeling it’ll come back and bite her in the ass.


	7. Tough decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. One, I had to move back to my country after months of living in Canada, so it was kind of crazy and the second, I'm working in a fanart for Lexa and its taking me ages, but I want it to be perfect. So I won't be updating as fast as I would like, in any case, thanks for the comments and letting me know you want more. I'll try to keep up.
> 
> Quick thing about the trigedasleng phrases. Obviously I don't speak it, so I used I translate one I found, so I hope it was ok. this are the traducction of the phrases:  
> "we are strong" " we fight together" "we win together, we are Trikru" "Blood must have blood"
> 
>  
> 
> And well I don't have a beta, so any grammatical errors. Are all mine and I' m really sorry for them.

Lexa was waiting in one of the conference rooms with Anya. Indra and Gustus were supposed to join them soon to discuss Maya Vie case. After talking to the girl and a very tense goodbye between her and Clarke. Lexa had spent the next two days doing her homework and gathering all the information she could obtain about the people involved.

 

Some was about the company Mount Weather and what had they done the last years, many articles about their research and charity. Also she had gathered Intel about Cage Wallace, who was the most public face of the three. The Dr. Lorelei Tsing, Clarke had talked about, had published some papers about developments in the pharmaceutical field, but nothing related to this red drug. Carl Emerson was a mystery. About Maya Vie, she had what Clarke had told her and Lexa had found her Facebook and Instagram page.

 

When Lexa had handled her report to Anya, who had her disinterest face at the beginning, start reading to prepare herself before speaking with their bosses. But then, minutes later, the blonde had straightened her back and start reading more intently, smiling, then frowning, then getting angry. Lexa had thought that was curious but didn’t want to pray.

 

Lexa had her laptop open, and was looking at Maya’s Instagram page. Being careful that Anya didn’t see her. For one side, she felt guilty, like a creeper, but she couldn’t help it. The last months, Maya’s pictures included a lot of familiar faces. Ones she hadn’t seen in a year.

 

Right now she was looking at one that included Maya, Jasper, Clarke and Finn. The four were hugging and smiling at the camera. The first time she saw this, she was wholly focused on Clarke, but now she was observing carefully the boy with the shaggy brown hair.

                                                                            

When Lexa and Clarke were together, she remembers meeting for the first time Finn. He was introduced as a childhood friend from Raven. And yet every time after that, he seemed to know more about Clarke life’s than Raven’s. Also, it was rather suspicious that since the beginning he seemed hostile to Lexa, always glaring and making snarky comments towards her.

 

One time and only one, she had joked to Clarke that Finn had a crush on her and that’s why he didn’t like the lawyer. Instead of laughing and denying it, Clarke had gotten rather defensive. Later, she had asked Lincoln and Octavia in a get together, the young brunette’s response had been just as hostile, leaving her and Lincoln just as confused. She never touched the subject again. But the suspicion never left her.

 

The peculiar thing about this photo was that Clarke was next to Finn, and he had his arm around her, holding her by the waist rather possessively. What she remembers, Clarke was always careful about her interactions with the boy. Always sitting and standing with a healthy distance. Never letting him touch her. And trying to never be alone with him. That’s why this photo was rather alarming, something had changed between them.

 

Looking at the date in was taken, it was five months and a half after Lexa had broken with Clarke. The other thing that calls Lexa’s attention was the smile on Clarke’s face, it was so fake. And her eyes were not shinning at all. She could feel her heart jump in her chest, thinking it was because of her. She kept looking at the other pictures of the trip. There were Octavia and Lincoln being the lovely couple. Bellamy and Murphy being jerks. Monty with another boy she didn’t recognize. Something funny, one third of the musketeers was missing, Raven was not in any one of them.

 

She was pulled of her inner thoughts and theories when Anya talked to her. About the least expected thing.

 

“So, you talked to the doctor in charge right?” she was trying to look uninterested and failing,

 

“Yeah, she was the one to explain me all the story and gave me a copy of the medical files” she responded cold and professional.

 

“And what do you think about her?”

 

“Well, Miss Vie seem like a shy, nice girl, so…..”

 

“Not the client, the doctor, what do you think about her?”

 

Lexa almost choked with her coffee. Her heart starts beating so fast she thought she was having a heart attack.

 

“What do you mean by that? Like what do I think about her as a doctor, is she is good? Or like what, as a human being, as woman or like if she is nice or young or what?!” her outburst had Anya jumping, she was panicking, not knowing what to think. While she was trying to breathe and relax, she didn’t notice that Anya was looking just as uncomfortable as she.

 

“I mean, yes, she’s young” the blonde said with a grimaced.

 

“Yeah, young, she must be very smart to be a doctor so young right?” both seemed to be looking anywhere except each other.

 

“She’s a looker too” Anya said rather shyly, blushing, but Lexa didn’t see this, her panic turned into anger.

 

“She’s also off limits!” she all but yelled, making Anya jump again. She looked at Lexa strangely and also getting defensive. Lexa saw this and backtracked “I mean, remember the last time you got involved with someone while still working on the case?” Anya seemed to relax.

 

“Oh come on! How was I supposed to know that girl was a psycho?” Lexa was able to breathe again seeing her friend joking about it.

 

“It almost cost us the case and it cost you almost your entire wardrobe” Anya laughed at that.

 

“Well, I needed to update my clothes anyway, she made me a favor”

 

After that, both started talking about all the crazy exes Anya had in the past and the things they had done to get revenge on the blonde. The younger woman grateful that Clarke was not mention again. Just for the briefest of the moment, when Anya had mentioned how pretty she was, something dark had emerged in her. For a second. But she knew that was not good. She blocked and burn any idea about the two blondes.

 

They stopped when finally Indra and Gustus step into the room. “Ok, let’s talk about the Maya Vie case, Lexa?” both took a seat and she handles them copies and files to them while starting to talk, retelling what Clarke had said to her, and also what she had gathered. Indra as Gustus where blank face, not giving anything to them. Anya was also looking stoic with her piss off expression.

 

After a round of questions from the three, Indra sighed

 

“Well, it’s obvious to all of us how risky this seems, my nephew didn’t mention any of this” even if she didn’t raise her voice, Lexa could see that she was angry at her relative for not saying anything, Indra was very passionate about her firm and this could put it in danger. “Tell me, what you think we should do?” she asked the three of them.

 

For a moment, everyone was quiet. And then Gustus talked, his deep voice firm and definitive “We should leave the case. Mount Weather is dangerous and the most important thing is the firm” his expression didn’t change “Even if this case is from a close friend, is not worthy, Head before heart”.

 

Lexa clenched her jaw, **_Head over heart_** was the ruled number one in the firm, every lawyer that worked and trained at the firm was taught that lesson. It was also the reason behind Indra’s success inside courtrooms. To win you have to be ruthless. In the court any weakness could cost the case. And Lexa agrees wholeheartedly with that.

 

But in the other hand, she couldn’t stop thinking about Clarke and how she cried on Tuesday.

 

“Anya?” Indra called, when Lexa saw at her friend, she was surprised to see the conflict in her face. Her friend who was just as tough and cold as Indra. Lexa thought she was going to support Gustus in an instant, if it wasn’t for Clarke, she would have agreed with him without second thought.

 

After struggling with whatever the blonde was she sighed “I say we take the case, if we win, the reputation of the firm will grow exponentially, and we could jump to the bigger leagues” she said with a detached voice, but eyes firm.

 

Gustus didn’t look happy, but Indra was still blank. She turned her face to Lexa, like the other two. After Lexa’s vote, in would be in Indra’s hand to say which way to go. So the brunette had to make a good argument to make her choose her way to go. She breathes deeply.

 

“Oso laik yuj” she said with soft but firm voice “Oso throu daun ogeda” the other three straight their back at her words “Oso win teina, oso laik Trikru” she make a dramatic pause, seeing she had a captive audience “Jus Drein Jus Daun” she finished with a small snarl, remembering when she saw the pictures of Maya’s attack, when she saw her in person, in pain and fear, but mostly, the pain in Clarke’s eyes gave her the strength to make her words carried like a gospel of sacred words to the others.

 

The effect was as desired, Gustus and Anya looked at her with a combination of awe and pride. She could see the fire for battle ignited in both their eyes. When she turned to Indra, she was clenching her hands, like looking for a sword to hold. Her eyes were intense and Lexa knew what choice was made.

 

As a chorus the rest of them echoes her words “Jus Drein Jus Daun”.

 

With the fire alive, battle plans start being made, jumping from one idea to another. Possible allies and dangers. Eventually Indra had said that Dr. Griffin was to be made the first allied. Her personal connection that her mother had to Dante Wallace could be invaluable, so they needed to talk to her immediately.

 

Taking the card she provided, Gustus went to call her and see if she was free to talk to them today, seeing that it was Friday and they didn’t want to wait until Monday. Indra meanwhile, was calling an old friend, Luna Rivers, and see if she could help them.

 

Lexa and Anya were cleaning and ordering their papers, just wasting time until Gustus came back. Both were tense and working in silence. Lexa thought it was because Anya was reeling from the adrenaline she knew was feeling, her friend was a warrior ready for battle.

 

For her, she was nervous about Clarke (surprised! surprised!) if she turned to be available, she knew Indra would send Lexa or Anya. She hadn’t decided if she wanted to be the one or not.

 

Finally, he came back and Indra paused her call to hear the outcome.

 

“She’s about to finish her shift in 30 minutes” he said “She agree to meet with the condition she could eat something while she talked to us, so we coordinated that someone will meet her for lunch at IHop, apparently she’s dying for some pancakes” he said with disgust, clearly upset at the doctor’s attitude, but for Lexa it caused a small warm smile to appear on her face, remembering how Clarke used to crave pancakes after long and tiring shifts.

 

Indra nodded “Very well, who is available to go now and meet her?” she asked the young girls. Lexa sighed and was going to raise her hand when Anya jump in before her.

 

“I can, I’m up to all my paperwork, and also I’m hungry, I could definitely go for some pancakes” she said with a smirk. Lexa frowned deeply at the obvious enthusiasm of her friend. The same dark feelings she felt just hours ago start resurfacing again. She clenched her jaw and her hands into fist trying to control herself.

 

But something was on Anya’s smile that was upsetting her so much and against her better judgement she spoke “Actually, I think I should be the one to go, after all I had already met with Dr. Griffin, she knows me and knows I’m the lawyer in the case, she knows to trust me” which wasn’t exactly true, after all they had complicated history between them, and in any case, Clarke wouldn’t trust her because of that. But Lexa pushes back that thought too.

 

Anya frown at her and gave her a small glare “True, but she should meet me too, get to know who else will she be working with” her voice was forceful, but still trying to act professionally in front of Indra and Gustus. Lexa glares back. All her thought and feelings raging inside of her mind was making her act too emotional, but she knew that right now she needed to be the one to talk with Clarke.

 

Anya was ready to answer back when Indra raised her hand to stop both of them. She looks from one to another, analyzing the situation. Both young women stand straight. Until Indra decided.

 

“Lexa, go talk to Dr. Griffin and explained so far what we decided and where we’re standing with Miss Vie case”

 

Anya’s glare intensified, but Lexa ignores her and just gave a small nod to their boss. Turning around, she left the room and went to get her stuff in her office to go meet Clarke.

 

Before she left the building Anya had caught up with her.

 

“What the hell was that?” she asked with a snarl. Lexa didn’t show any emotion towards her friend.

 

“Anya let me go, I’m going to be late for the meeting, we’ll talk when I’m come back” she left Anya standing there fuming. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Lexa knew she had been a jerk with her friend, but all the ride up to the restaurant she finally came with a reason of why she acted that way.

 

When she saw Clarke already sitting and happily talking with the waitress, who Lexa knew was her friend Harper, she told herself that all that was to protect Clarke.

 

Anya could be her friend, but she had the bad habit of seducing women and then breaking their heart, she wasn’t a relationship kind of girl. She would only have fun with Clarke and then left her when she got bored. Anya’s comment in the office showed her interested and Lexa was going to stop her. Clarke had already suffered enough heartbreak for one life.

 

With that resolution she left Anya and any thoughts of her in the back of her mind. And took a seat in front of Clarke.

 

“Hello” she said “How should I address you today? Professional or not professional?” Lexa asked, Clarke gave a small laugh.

 

“Clarke would do fine today” Lexa relaxed, this was a good sign for her, gave her small hope. Something must have shown in her mind, because Clarke spoke again “But don’t get too cocky, I might still change my mind”

 

Lexa gave her usual arrogant small smirk she knew that once upon a time had made Clarke’s heart beat fast “We’ll see about that” she saw the blonde’s cheeks redden a little, to give her a break and not pressure her, she cleared her throat “So what are you having?”

 

Both women start talking what kind of pancakes were the best and for a second Lexa could fool herself and believe that the last year didn’t happen at all, that Costia never came back and that she didn’t make the worst decision ever.

 

But the storm inside her head was just beginning. Dangerous hope about Clarke forgiving her was growing every day. Strange and dark feelings towards Anya had just been born, buried for now, but lurking in the shadows. Not to mention that her firm was getting ready for war. Lexa had the feeling things were about to get chaotic. But for now she would enjoy blissful ignorance as Clarke drowns her pancakes with syrup.


End file.
